


Danna Si Fuin

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M, elf!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin travels from Rivendell to Lothlórien to meet his fiancé in an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danna Si Fuin

 

When winter comes again Merlin is told by his father to leave _Rivendell_ but instead of returning to _Mirkwood_ to continue his royal duties his father sends him to _Lothlórien_. He’s unsure of why at first maybe it’s because in the passing weeks he’s wandered through the halls of _Rivendell_ like a ghost only speaking when addressed. Even life itself seems like a daze he flitters in and out of. Truly nothing matters anymore.

 

When darkness falls over _Rivendell_ all Merlin want is to sleep, it seems to be all he does his dreams clouded and uncertain and when he wakes it’s always to the distant sound of a baby’s cry. If he’s not sleeping he’s wandering the gardens or bathing in the streams. He reads as much as possible so that his mind doesn’t wander; he reads elven stories of magics and dragons and stays away from stories of gallant warriors and knights.

 

It is later in the night when he’s preparing for bed with the help of his loyalist maid and friend Freya that his brother decides to barge into his chamber without have the common courtesy to announce himself. He does however have the brains not to interrupt Merlin he does however show his impatience by idly going through his things not giving his books a second glance.

 

As the oldest it is Will’s birthright to be heir to _Rivendell_ but since most of the wood-elves plan to leave Middle Earth for the Undying lands _Rivendell_ and _Lothlórien_ will no longer be home for the elves. It is _Mirkwood_ , which Will shall rule over with the elves left once the current Elf-King of _Mirkwood_ leaves. Will has a good judgment no doubt but he’s hotheaded and stubborn even for an elf.

 

Merlin dismisses Freya with a smile not wanting her to have to hear the argument that no doubt will commence. She gives him a bow and one also to Will before exiting.

 

“ _Gwador_.” He says addressing Will.

 

Will aimlessly flicks through the pages of one of Merlin’s books this particular copy is worn and bound in leather and laced with gold it is his favorite but one he has not read in while. In fact he can hardly bring himself to open it without being reduced to tears. “Aren’t you a little too old to be reading fairytales, _tithen tór_?”  

 

Merlin snatches the book out of his hand. “What do you want?” He demands harshly, placing the book back on his desk, he can’t help but brush his fingers over the cover.

 

When he turns back to Will his brother has already made himself comfortable, arms crossed and feet resting on a stool. It looks like Merlin isn’t going to get rid of him so soon. “Father has instructed me to escort you to _Lothlórien_.”

 

“I can do that myself.” Merlin snaps leaning back on his desk and crossing his arms. As siblings they’d always been close; Will the oldest, future heir and warrior, Mithian the middle child and only girl while Merlin was the youngest and the most gifted with magic. Out of the three of them both Will and Mithian were already wed or soon to be. Mithian was married and deeply in love with Valiant a high elf of _Mirkwood_ and Will was betroth to Elena since they were both but children. Their father is eager for Merlin to marry next but since no one had caught Merlin’s eye and it was still traditional for Elves to marry for love and not connivance like so many men do however in this case it would seem it fell on his father to choose his future companion.

 

“You’re are still so naïve brother. Father would never let his youngest and most gentlest child be escorted alone.”

 

Merlin’s eyes narrow, he’d happily take Freya and go with one of the patrols but Father was unlikely to let that happen since they’d be traveling so near to the borders of Camelot and most likely be in danger. “ _Amin delotha lle_.” He says matter factly.

 

Will just laughs. “ _Dain, garther_.”

 

It only infuriates him further when his brother treats him like a child.

 

“I’m tired.” He snaps and means for it to be a dismal but Will doesn’t leave.

 

“Have I offended you?” He asks not at all serious with a smile on his face.

 

“Yes.” Merlin snaps.

 

Will sighs and moves off his chair and approaches Merlin humoring him as he does so like a wary hunter approaching a predator. “You were much more fun to tease when you were younger.” He jests and Merlin looks away.

 

That’s not what Will means and Merlin knows it. “Come one Merl,” Will teases going to cup his cheek only to have his hand viciously slap away gold bleeding into Merlin’s irises inflicting a burn like feeling on his brother’s flesh. “ _Tanya awra_ you witch!” Will exclaims cradling his wounded hand. 

 

“Don’t do it then.” Merlin hisses.

 

Out of all three Merlin looked the most like mother. Even Mithian who inherited her long wavy locks and pale skin looked more like father with her bold brown eyes and dark brown hair. Will had the same dark blue eyes as Merlin but that was the only feature he shared with their mother. It certainly made father softer on Merlin than the other two not just because he’s the youngest but always because of his identicalness to mother.

 

She had left for the Undying lands fifty-six and far from adulthood, though at one hundred he was still considered a youngling. Not a day goes by when Merlin doesn’t miss her wishes she could be here to give him guidance.   

 

This time when Will cups his cheeks with both hands Merlin lets him, when he tries to turn away from the hold Will just grasps him tighter forcing Merlin’s eyes to meet his sudden serious ones. “ _Amin indóme gár eth hon mór hún an harn-ng-le_.” He says voice hard and threatening.

 

“Don’t say such ridiculous things.” Merlin whispers.

 

“I hate seeing you so sad.” Will says starting forward to kiss the tip of Merlin’s nose and getting a huff in answer. “You’ll need you’re rest we leave tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Merlin demands in shock, so soon.

 

“Yes,” Will answers moving towards the door to leave, he stops his head turned ever to slightly. “Father will want to speak to you first.”

 

There’s something in his voice, something hidden deep in his eyes that suddenly frightens Merlin. “Will?” He asks softly voice hushed.

 

“Sleep, Emrys.” Will answers voice soothing but suddenly cool with formality.

 

That night Merlin gets little sleep. Not that elf kind needs it, but he cannot rest his mind and ease it from the clutter of thoughts that only human sleep helps with.

 

As soon as he wakes up he dresses quickly in his riding tunic and leggings and the formal cloak of blue worn by all the royals of _Rivendell_. His father is in his study, hands clasped behind his back watching over his realm obviously waiting for Merlin.

 

When Merlin enters he does not lower his hood even though in the presence of his father such a thing would be seen as disrespectful but Merlin cares little about this he has much reason to want to disrespect his father. Still he waits for his father to speak first.

 

“You will be taking the valley of the fallen Kings’, the safest road and the widest berth from Camelot to The Golden Wood.”

 

Merlin bows his head. “Yes _ada_.” How quickly he bows to his father’s will. “I wish to take Freya with me if that is acceptable.”

 

His father nods still looking down to the valleys below. “Yes your servant.”

 

“As my friend.” Merlin says quietly. His father turns his face set in a grim line. Unlike most elves his father still wears his hair long like the old days his silver elven crown set around his head. “Well then,” He walks forward hands still clasped as he goes to sit, Merlin crouching on his knees at his father’s side just like he use to when he was younger.

 

“You will thank the Lady Nimueh for her hospitality.” His father tells him. “And you will stay in _Lothlórien_ in till instructed.” Merlin nods but he can’t help but question.

 

“Why must I go _ada_?”

 

Balinor seems not to like this question but he answers it nevertheless with a sigh. “It is time Merlin.”

 

Confused Merlin asks: “Time for what?”

 

A hand comes up to press against Balinor’s temple and for a moment his eyes waver to sadness, no not sadness that isn’t the right word for it but nor is tiredness in fact Merlin isn’t sure what this emotion is. “A _Silvan_ elf and a member of _Lothlórien_ court has asked for your hand.”

 

Merlin’s heart feels like it has been doused in ice. How could this have happened and right under his nose? “Who is it?” Merlin demands respect be dammed.

 

“One of the many close advisors to the Lady Nimueh,”

 

“A name _adar_.” Merlin requests voice hard but he already knows in his heart.

 

“Edwin.” His father says confirming Merlin’s fears.

 

The man is no warrior and only half-elf and Merlin could always sense something dark about the half-breed he had far more human like traits than elf. “And I have no choice?” Merlin says voice suddenly weak.

 

“I have already accepted his proposal.”   

 

“But,” Merlin says his voice suddenly getting thick. “I do not love him.”

 

His father shakes his head. “If I knew who it was you loved I would call them here.”

 

“I,” Merlin wants to speak wants to tell his father who it is his heart belongs to and who has his love. But his feelings are still a mess and unsure and his father wouldn’t possibly agree to his demand. “Please,” he begs eyes looking into his father’s dark ones. “Please don’t make me marry him _ada_ , I sense something dark in him.”

 

Balinor’s face stricken as his temper begins to rise. “Emrys,” his voice hard with the name. “Enough.”

 

“He’s a _Moriquendi!_ ”

 

“Silence.” His father shouts and Merlin does so immediately, looking away from his father’s angry expression to his hands in his lap.

 

His father gives another sigh then gentle tilts Merlin’s face back up to meet him. “What I would do to make you happy again.” He says his voice almost lamenting.

 

Merlin grasps onto his father’s robes. “Ask him back.” Merlin whispers his father understanding the statement in a heartbeat looks away. “Please _ada_ , I need him.”  He had only begged his father like this once before but that had been for the life of another.

 

“No that I will not do.” His father says shaking fiercely. “He is not of our kind.”

 

“Father,” saying the word purposely in the human tongue, “he may be his Uther Pendragon’s son but he is not like him, Arthur,” the name feels heavy in his mouth he hasn’t said it in weeks let alone allowed himself to think it, “is made for greater things.”

 

Merlin is no fool, though the things Arthur said hurt he knows it was just Arthur fulfilling his father’s wishes.  

 

“No.” His father says solemnly.

 

Merlin exhales shakily releasing his hold on his father. “In the years to come he’ll fade while you remain I would never let may child go through such pain.”

 

“Leave the affairs of men to men.” His father says ending the conversation.

 

Merlin allows his father to takes his hands as they both stand. “I have only ever wanted what is best for you.” He says pressing a kiss to Merlin’s hands as the young elf nods numbly. “ _Iston ada_.”

 

They leave at midday and don’t stop even at night. Merlin being one of the high elves unlike the other travelers doesn’t walk but rides a horse. Will rides at the head of the group with his men dispersed, Freya walks beside him, one of her hands gripping the reins so as Merlin can’t wander no matter how much he wants to as they pass along the border of Camelot.

 

They take the long route in the shadow of the misty mountains for in the dead of winter the pass is far too treacherous for even elves to attempt. They follow the main river till they reach the border of Camelot, traveling along there till they come to an opening the carrying on through the valley of fallen kings, a slight opening between the mountains. Soon they arrive in the realm of _Fyrien_ but the stick close to the shadow of the mountains once more for the patrols King Thomas sends out do not extend to here. 

 

The reach _Lothlórien_ at night time the next day. Merlin is tired after his journey he bids farewell to Will but does not join in on the celebratory feast. The walk to The Wood felt more like a funeral march, though he loved it here when he was a child he wishes he could be here under better circumstances.

 

His absence does not go unnoticed.

 

_Why so sad Child?_ The Lady Nimueh’s voice resounds in his mind.

 

Merlin feels himself blush, stuttering out apology. “Forgive me for my rudeness my lady I didn’t feel like celebrating.”

 

The Lady Nimueh, elven-queen of _Lothlórien_ and Lady of the light smiles. She glows in her completely white attire. “I cared little for royal formalities when I was your age.” Her voice gentle and kind but nevertheless holds a strength and firmness to it. “Such a human thing.”

 

Merlin nods, turns back to organizing his things. “Your thoughts,” Lady Nimueh says and Merlin’s attention returns to her in an instant, “they linger with the young Pendragon.”

 

“I,” Merlin says unsure of what to say.

 

The Lady Nimueh has great power that greatly exceed all elves but when he was a youngling and he spent time in this wood she use to teach him, she always had high hopes for him. She can easily read thoughts and speak into minds.

 

“Now is not the time for sadness.” She tells him. “You shall resume your training while you’re here if you wish it.”

 

“I would be honored.” Merlin says bowing his head.

 

Lady Nimueh laughs at his bashfulness. “Rest easy, _nin tingilya_.”

 

_All will be in its rightful place in time Emrys._

 

Meeting Edwin again goes as smoothly as most meetings between betrothed do all under the watchful eye of Lancelot one of the _Lothlórien_ marchwardens who was commissioned by his father to act as his protector. He rarely leaves his side even in the safety of the wood; though this annoys Merlin at times it is nice to have the wood-elf as a constant presence since Merlin knew him when he was younger. Edwin however is two thousand years older than Merlin, which is very unusual; most elves that marry are with the same amount of years. Merlin knows the man of course he’d visited his father mostly on political ventures and Merlin would easily admit the elf-lord is very dull.  

 

Yet they do share a love for astronomy and magic yet where Edwin enjoys politics and anatomy, Merlin enjoys music and archery. Edwin likes to read poetry, Merlin loves to read stories. So they share little in common.

 

But he’d been brought up in _Rivendell_ where most of his young life he was taught how to behave in such company, so when some of the marchwardens plan to go out orc hunting Merlin must refuse and stay in the safety of the wood to dine privately with his future companion while he tells Merlin about his newest healing theory.

 

“Forgive me my prince you seem distracted.” Edwin interrupts Merlin’s mind wandering. Merlin forces himself to meet the ghostly pale blues eyes with a smile.         

 

“My thoughts still reside in _Rivendell_ my lord, with my father and brother.” It’s party true but something in Edwin’s expression flickers, understanding sharpening in his eyes he must know where it is Merlin’s thoughts and feeling truly dwell.

 

Elves are peaceful folk of course and can live thousands of years without the need to go to war. Whenever Merlin sees another elf with their spouse they always looks so content, no longer a half but whole. Yet all Merlin feels is bored with the current company. How is he meant to survive thousands of years when he can’t even last a few minutes? 

 

“Then please,” Edwin says suddenly getting to his feet. “Allow me your thoughts for but a moment.” He fails to keep the annoyance from his voice.

 

Merlin expects him to continue on with his philosophy of healing remedies but instead the man places something in front of Merlin.

 

It’s a thick and gold ring with a sharp emerald stone; it looks worth thousands of coins and most definitely made by the most talented dwarfs. Only the highest of elves and royals could afford such, Merlin only keeps his ring simple by choice an elven ring is meant to reflect their personality and Merlin can see Edwin’s quite clearly from this one: greedy and devious.

 

“It is an honor to begin this union between our two houses.” Edwin says with a bow and pomposity in his voice. Of course the lord considers himself of the House of _Lothlórien_ all because he holds the ear of the Lady Nimueh. “I can assure you I look forward to many blessed years together.”

 

Merlin swallows not speaking at first. Out the corner of his eye he can see Lancelot eyeing him with concern. Merlin recovers giving a smile that he hopes isn’t as tight as it feels. His own ring comes of easy, too easily, it’s too small for Edwin’s finger but he’s sure the elf-lord will happily wear it around his neck for all to see because of course he’s the youngest prince of _Imladris_ people will know he is Edwin’s future spouse with but a glance at the ring.

 

Edwin’s ring feels cold and heavy in his hand. “You’ll have to forgive me,” Merlin speaks his voice heavy to his ears “I have nothing of my mother’s to give you my lord.”    

 

It’s a lie he did once but he gave it away to the person it was fit for. Edwin doesn’t seem to detect the lie this time and Merlin is glad for he holds many secrets. “No matter, I’m sure _haruni,_ The Lady Nimueh would be willing.” He seems to prefer being gifted a jewel from her than he does his mother.

 

“I shall take my leave if I may.” Merlin asks grasping the gold ring in his hand till he can feel the metal pressing uncomfortably into his skin. He leaves the woodland chambers as soon as Edwin gives his consent, racing down the _Lothlórien_ arched stairwell as soon as he’s out of Edwin’s sight till he reaches the forest floor.

 

He misses the feeling of mountain air, here in this forest he feels trapped instead of liberated. 

 

Behind him he hears Lancelot approaching. “Don’t run off like that _Ernil._ ” He scolds and Merlin grows tired of being scowled like a child. Other elves are beginning to take notice of his inappropriate behaviour so he starts to walk unsure of where he wants to go, the gold ring still grasped in his hand.

 

Merlin sighs turning his head to meet Lancelot’s concerned gaze while they walk. “Why couldn’t _adar_ have chosen you Lancelot? I would have been much happier with a friend.”

 

Lancelot has always been kind and fair, his words wise. “Because a lowly solider like me is not worthy of an elven Prince.” He chuckles.

 

Merlin sighs. “I feel like I can hardly breath here.”

 

Lancelot cocks his head to the side seeming to be thinking for a moment. “Then you best come hunting with us, we could use an extra bowmen,” then he points a finger at Merlin his best impression of a scowl on his face, “but no magic.”

 

Merlin bites his lips thinking it over. If it gives him the chance to escape this prison for a while and avoid Edwin who will no doubt be organizing a feast and a formal announcement. “I think I will.” He agrees.

 

When they reach his chamber Lancelot is kind enough to give him the rest of the evening in private. Merlin spends most of his time curled up on his bed, a book open but unread on his lap, fumbling with Edwin’s ring between his fingertips tracing the too large and too sharp stone.

 

Eventually when he finally places the ring on his finger, it slips on easily, far too big and heavy on his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note/Translation: 
> 
> Danna si fuin – Night Is Falling
> 
> Gwador – Brother (family formal)
> 
> Tithen tór – Little brother (family informal - teasing) 
> 
> Amin delotha lle – I hate you 
> 
> Dain, garther – Hush (silence), little one (meant in the child sense)
> 
> Tanya awra – That hurt
> 
> Amin indóme gár eth hon mór hún an harn-ng-le. – I will (with intent) cut out his (black/dead) heart for hurting you.
> 
> Ada – Daddy/dad Adar – father 
> 
> Silvan – Wood elves that inhabited Mirkwood and Lothlórien Edwin in particular would have descended from Sindar e.g. Leoglas, which are the royalty. I chose this because the Sindar elves believed in the existence of dark elves or those who did not reach Aman (the Undying Lands). I didn’t want to make him Sindar because that would essentially make him royal so he’s Silvan instead which is considered commoners e.g. Haldir (except he was awesome :D) This feeds my idea of Edwin being more susceptible to being evil or a dark elf since he had never been to Valinor (a place on the Undying Lands) or the light and does not wish to go. 
> 
> Moriquendi – Dark elf or an elf that has not been to the Valinor and is considered to be in the dark. I don’t think Tolkien meant for it to mean evil but I am using it that way for this verse. When Merlin says it he means for it to be an insult. 
> 
> Iston – I know
> 
> Nin tingilya – My star (pet name, same as my dear or sweetheart)
> 
> Imladris – Rivendell 
> 
> Haruni – Grandmother: like Galadriel was grandmother to Arwen, Nimueh is going to be Merlin’s. Nimueh’s character will obviously be more like Galadriel’s and less like hers in the TV show as I don’t plan on making her evil. 
> 
> Ernil – Prince 
> 
> Childish Merlin is childish. I can’t help it, we’ll see more of the same Merlin in the previous two stories once him and Arthur are together again! Next chapter will be Arthur’s story inspired by Viggo’s entrance into the film. And where there’s a pub, there’s Gawain and Nazgûl = Knights of Medhir! 
> 
> As for when Merlin refers to getting Edwin a gift it is customary for the mother of the 'bride' in this case it's Merlin to give them something. Since Merlin's mother is 'dead' she can't give Edwin a gift but Merlin did have her ring which would have counted as this but he gave it to Arthur. 
> 
> Going slightly AU with the elf stuff because Elves only marry for love and sex before marriage and cheating on your spouse is unthinkable. I'm thinking my elves are more free spirited like the greeks or something. Also same-sex marriages or relationships never existed in middle earth at least not that I know of but for this verse there're considered just a normal occurrence (like they should be). 
> 
> Again apologies for any mistakes elvish or otherwise. Comments and kudos would be lovely reassurance.


End file.
